Time to go SPD, Part 1
The rangers' high-school graduation party is rudely interrupted when Hexica summons a powerful monster to Earth which destroys both of the megazords. Demetria and the Blue Senturion have left for Eltar to help Virax, Susie follows them. And Hexica has launched an attack on the Power Chamber. Plot At the Riverside High's graduation ceremony, Susie Gold was giving her speech about her four-year experience as a student. She mentions her old friends who were there for her for her freshman, sophomore, and junior years. She mentions her teammates who were there for her for her senior year. Meanwhile, Hexica meets Elgar on the Moon, where Porto introduces them to Goldgoyle, a Zord-sized monster that brags of being "the most destructive monster in the universe". Hexica tells him to prove his title by finishing off the Power Rangers. At the Juice Bar, the graduates talk about their plans for the summer. Anna plans to go to Barcenlona, Jon, plans to return to London, Chris plans to travel to Nashville to land an recording contract. Andy plans to go to Florida with Susie to hang out with Andy's older sister, Nicole and her old friends (from the Thunderstorm era). Susie tells her friends that now that she is finished with high school, she has plans to step down as a power ranger. As she gets from the table to get a drink, Andy tells the team that he wants to ask Susie out on a date. Jon ask if Andy was sure since Susi has had a crush on her former teammate, Drew Hale for a long time. Andy tells them that Susie has moved on from Drew and is determine to ask her out. Suddenly, the communicators go off, and the Power Rangers head to the Power Chamber. There, Dimitria informs them that they received an urgent message from Eltar. To the Rangers' surprise, it is from Telexa. She tells them that Eltar is under attack from the forces of evil, but they are resisting for now. Telexa then tells the Power Rangers not to come to Eltar to assist him, as they must defend the Earth. As Telexa is about to tell the team to beware of something, the signal is lost as Gamma 6 tries to get it back. Back on the moon, Goldgoyle departs and heads for Earth as Hexica laughs manically. On Earth, Gamma informs the Power Teens of Goldgoyle's descent to Earth. The Rangers morph (for the final time) as Goldgoyle lands in Riverside Park. Goldgoyle starts trash-talking to the Rangers, calling them puny as he hits them with a lightning blast. In response, the Rangers call the Rescuezords and form the Rescue Megazord. Goldgoyle tries to blast the Megazord, but it jumps and fires its pistols back, but the shots are deflected. Goldgoyle uses tentacles to grab the pistols and render them useless. The Power Rangers call in Artillatron's cannons, and they fire point blank. However, Goldgoyle absorbs the energy and fires it back at the Rescue Megazord, knocking it down. The Rangers get the Megazord back up, but Goldgoyle keeps pounding the Rescue Megazord as it slowly loses power. Eventually the weapon systems go offline, leaving the Rangers open. Susie tries to reconnect the weapons power manually, but Andy stops her and says that Goldgoyle won't wait and that their only option is to self-destruct the Rescue Megazord. Susie doesn't like the plan to sacarfise the megazord, on account of the time she lost her past zords, but she had no choice but to agree with the others. The With the plan in place, the Rescue Megazord hugs Goldgoyle and explodes as the Rangers evacuate and call in the Turbozords. Despite their efforts however, Goldgoyle still stands without a scratch. The Power Rangers form the Turbo Megazord and activate the Turbo Megazord Saber. Goldgoyle attempts to hit them while the Megazord performs a super-powered spinout attack, but they evade and strike Goldgoyle in the chest. Goldgoyle tells them that it had been quite fun fighting them, and then he gathers up the energy in the area and fires it at the Turbo Megazord, crippling it beyond repair. The Rangers evacuate the fallen Turbo Megazord as Andy gets an idea. He calls in the Turbo R.A.M. and has Chris set it to detonate on impact. Even though Jon tells him that the Turbo R.A.M. doesn't have enough power at long range, Andy calls in Lightning Cruiser in Jet Mode. He fires the Turbo R.A.M. straight into Goldgoyle's mouth, destroying him. Realizing that they lost both of their Megazords, the Power Rangers teleport back to the Power Chamber. Unbeknownst to them, however, Rygog and Elgar spot their lights from the ground and takes a team of Piranhatrons to follow them. They eventually reach the outer grounds of the Power Chamber. On board the Subcraft, Hexica makes a speech about how they have the Power Rangers on the run and that they've destroyed their Megazords. Rygog and Elgar walk in and tell Hexica that they've found the Power Chamber with the Rangers inside. Hexica immediately heads out to the Power Chamber to set up an attack. Inside the chamber, Andy reveals the megazords' destruction. However Dimitria tells the Power Rangers news more serious than the loss of the megazords, planet Eltar has fallen to evil forces. The Rangers want to go and help Telexa, but Dimitria tells them that they are the last line of defense from evil and that she and the Blue Senturion will leave Earth at once to help Telexa. Outside the Power Chamber, teams of Piranhatrons assemble. Back inside, Chris hugs the Blue Senturion goodbye and gives him his lucky coin. Andy reassures Dimitria that they'll protect the Earth as Hexica inspects her forces. Dimitria tells the Power Rangers to stay strong and not give up. Outside, Hexica sees Dimitria and the Blue Senturion leave the Power Chamber and tells all her forces to attack at once. The Power Rangers are shocked by this, but start to head out anyway. Gamma tells the Rangers that there are too many of them, but Andy tells her to open the outer doors. Gamma wishes them luck as the team charges outside. To Be Continued..... Trivia *This was the last time Riverside High School is shown, as Susie Gold and the other rangers graduate. *Susie's original summer plans were to go to Florida and spend her summer with her former Power Ranger teammates. Category:Episode Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD